Mega Man ZX3: Terminal
by PCUSPARD
Summary: A while has passed since Mega Man Model X and Mega Man Model A defeated Albert and Ouroboros. However, when Model Z returns with details of a creator long dead, Vent and Ashe must Megamerge into action to get there before the other Mega Men before it becomes too late! Loosely based on ultimatemaverickx's MegaMan ZX Ultimus.


_Lots of things have happened since I met a certain Biometal. Some good, some bad, but all in all, I got to fight for the greater good of the world in replacement of its former heroes. Ironically those former heroes are my partners, Biometal Model X for MegaMan X, and Biometal Model Z for Zero. Unfortunately, I haven't heard from Model Z after our infiltration of Ouroboros with Ashe. Albert's Mega Men had surrounded us at the time, and Model Z gave us the chance to escape. Because of that, Model X and I haven't seen him since._

 _If only I knew this would lead Ashe and I into a much bigger adventure._

 **MegaMan ZX Ultimatum**

* * *

 **Vent's POV**

"Charge Shot! Fire!" I shouted firing my X Buster at the fake Variant. I panted as I undid my Megamerge. My 'new' boss, Prairie walked over to me tipping her pink hat revealing a bit of what makes her a Reploid.

"Vent, your aim's a bit off. Something's bothering you." She said with a huff.

I should probably get into this. My name's Vent. I've been MegaMan Model X since I was around 15. I'm what's known as a Chosen One. Or in naming terms, a Mega Man. These people are chosen by their Biometals and had been forced to fight in a Game of Destiny created by Master Albert, a Sage Trinity of Legion. Thanks to Ashe the game seemed to be over, but nothing got resolved.

"Well, you remember Prometheus and Pandora? And the four Mega Men? None of that ever gotten sorted out. Model X and I looked around for the four, but we found nothing. Not to mention how Ashe just left Prometheus' and Pandora's bodies on the ship with us." I sighed.

"Why would she bring their bodies on board with us? Especially with how they've always been Mavericks." Prairie said as warning sirens sounded on the ship.

 _"Commander! Mavericks have arrived on the ship planning to board!"_ One of the Guardians shouted over intercom.

"Damn it! Vent prepare for counter-attack!" Prairie commanded as I nodded.

"Right! Model X! Megamerge!" I shouted lifting my Biometal up in the air.

 **Bio Link established! M.E.G.A. Systems, online!**

My Biometal shined blue as I got my gauntlets, leg armor, and dash boots all in blue and white. And finally, my long brown hair shrunk in, as my blue helmet formed around my head with the large red crystal. I made my right arm the X Buster as I dash through the base, taking out any Mavericks I saw, charging my buster whenever necessary.

 _"Vent, the one leading the Mavericks is on the head of the ship!"_ Model X said in my head as I nodded, wall jumping to the top floor as the elevators weren't functioning. When I got outside I noticed the large amount of Variants aiming their weapons at me.

"GIVE US INFORMATION ON DOCTOR CIEL." They said unified.

"Doctor Ciel? Isn't that the creator of the six Biometal?" I asked myself.

 _"Either way, we're not giving them information on Sis!"_ Prairie commanded through my helmet.

"SUMMONING MECHANOLOID." The Variants say as they flew away to reveal a large Mechanoloid with, a very circular design.

"These guys are always big, always intimidating," I paused as I charged my X Buster to where one fully charged shot knocked it out. "... and they are always incredibly easy." I sighed as the giant Mechanoloid exploded. "But I wonder. Why exactly did the Mavericks want to know about Dr. Ciel?" I questioned to myself.

"That, may be my fault." A familiar voice said as I saw Model Z floating down.

"Model Z? How'd you find your way back? And what do you mean, the Variants wanting info on Dr. Ciel being your fault?" I asked as Model Z responded.

"That will be explained soon. For now, we should get back inside the base." Model Z said as we did just that.

* * *

"Wait, Model Z has information on Sis?!" Prairie asked as Model Z nodded.

"Yes. After the Ouroboros fell, I was found by the good doctor and was told to return." Model Z said causing us both to look in shock.

"How could Dr. Ciel be alive? Wasn't she a human?" I questioned as Prairie nodded.

"That's a question you should ask her then. I have the map to Ciel within my scannings. You'll be able to see it anytime when Megamerged." Model Z said as he returned to flying next to Model X.

"Vent, our next mission is to find Sis. Follow the map Model Z has which should lead you to her. Understood?" Prairie commanded as I nodded.

"I'm on it!" I said rushing to the Transerver.

* * *

 **Thomas's POV**

"This world needs to be reset." I said as my brainwashed Mega Man nodded as Mikahl shrieked in horror.

"You! You're just like Albert!" My colleague croaked. "You're idea right now, is like that of a Maverick!"

"You do not see change. Albert's methods were out in the open. I like to use more simpler methods. Mega Men, use your Biometal to power these Pseuderoids. From your encounter with Model Z, we've gained information on the location of the creator of your Biometals. We can use her to create the ultimate Biometal which will reset the world." I said with a straight face. Aelous, Atlas, Thetis and Sarnaq nodded as their Biometals glowed to reveal four of the Pseuderoids from when Model W's Mega Man, Serpent was planning Project Haven.

"This world is completely foolish. It'll be good to see it crumble." Aelous said with a grunt.

"TARGET, DR. CIEL HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED. INVESTIGATION BEGINS NOW." Sarnaq copied as the four Pseuderoids flew off to the locations closest to the potential location of Dr. Ciel. I noticed Mikahl left as I couldn't exactly hear what he was whispering.

"Ashe, I need your help!"

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I typed furiously on my computer as my scanners identified various objects incredibly close to my location.

 _"Dr., there seems to be a humanoid scan with two Biometal frequencies in the forest region. There's also a humanoid scan with one unknown Biometal frequency arriving from the Oil Fields."_ My computer informed me as I sighed.

"Can you identify which Biometals are on their way?" I asked as it responded.

 _"Negative. They are still too far from our location to identify the Biometals."_

"I see. Prepare the defense mechanism." I said taking off my labcoat to reveal my pink dress and semi pink helmet.


End file.
